


green ones first

by aphwhales



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Avoidant/Restrictive Food Intake Disorder, Eating Disorders, Gen, Panic Attacks, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, difficult conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 03:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19034086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphwhales/pseuds/aphwhales
Summary: In the morning, if he was awake, Sans would cautiously ask about his night as Papyrus picked at his dinosaur egg oatmeal, scouring for the green ones first.





	green ones first

**Author's Note:**

> arfid sucks.   
> people see you're eating your safe foods and still comment on how skinny you are. so this is a vent piece. 
> 
> tumblr @asriells

It felt like Sans was tiptoeing around him lately, and Papyrus hated it. 

In the morning, if he was awake, Sans would cautiously ask about his night as Papyrus picked at his dinosaur egg oatmeal, scouring for the green ones first. Then, Papyrus would be alone for lunch, and he’d make spaghetti, and for dinner they would eat together, but different meals. Sans would eat something greasy and Papyrus would eat something with a lot of carbohydrates… 

Sans always took much bigger portions than he did. Sometimes he looked at Papyrus’s plate worriedly when he didn’t take seconds, or if he took only a small amount, or if he scraped much of his dinner into the trash after they both got up. 

“SANS,” he finally says one morning, “HAVE I BEEN BOTHERING YOU?” 

Sans swallows his mouthful of dry cereal and chases it with cold coffee. “nah, what gave you that idea, bro?” 

“YOU SEEM CONCERNED ABOUT MY MEALS LATELY,” Papyrus replies uncertainly, picking around one of the eggs in his oatmeal to make it melt a bit more. He hoped the dinosaur inside it would be green, because those are his favorites. “I WAS JUST WONDERING IF I DID SOMETHING WRONG.” 

Sans swallows again, this time nervously, and it immediately has Papyrus on edge. What has he done, is Sans going to kick him out for not having been able to find a job? The offer of being ambassador had been nice, but ultimately too stressful for someone trying to adjust to a whole new world, and he hadn’t been able to find anything else yet -

“pap? bro? papyrus, hey.” Sans grabs his shoulder gently. “paps, i’m not mad at you or anything.” 

Papyrus breathes in, breathes out. “R-RIGHT.” Sans rubs his shoulder for a minute and Papyrus sags tiredly. 

“truth be told, i’m worried about you. definitely not mad,” he adds quickly when Papyrus tenses again. “you’re just. you don’t really eat enough, paps.”

“I EAT THREE MEALS…” Papyrus replies confusedly. 

“in like, half portions. and you scrape off half of them into the garbage. and you eat the same thing everyday, for every meal except dinner. papyrus, it isn’t healthy,” Sans sighs, leveling his eyelights at Papyrus’s wide sockets.

“I...I’VE ALWAYS DONE...THIS.” Papyrus stutters. 

Sans closes his eyes and leans his forehead against his brother’s humerus. “your bones are gettin’ thinner, paps. maybe it’s what you’ve always done, but it’s getting unhealthy at this point.” 

Papyrus sighs and picks out another dinosaur. There are no green ones left.


End file.
